<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>A Soft Morning with Your Husband by mpregfanatic808</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022356">A Soft Morning with Your Husband</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808'>mpregfanatic808</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Mpreg, Other</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-15 22:49:23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>842</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/30022356</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/mpregfanatic808/pseuds/mpregfanatic808</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>It's a lazy Sunday morning, and your lover and one who is bearing your children, is missing from their side of the bed early in the morning. What did he get up to?</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Linhardt von Hevring/My Unit | Byleth, Linhardt von Hevring/Reader</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Fire Emblem Three Houses Mpreg Oneshots [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1698685</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>A Soft Morning with Your Husband</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Long time no post, AO3!</p><p>I really wanted some mpreg Linhardt fluff, but I wasn't feeling a ship, and the idea that came to me was a Linhardt x Reader fic! This is my first time ever writing an x Reader fic, so I hope it came out well. Byleth is not featured per se, but can be read as if that's who Linhardt's partner is! I left the gender of the reader ambiguous on purpose so that if this is your cup of tea, you'll fit in regardless of your identity.</p><p>Enjoy!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Waking up, you let out a yawn. It was a Sunday, a day to rest, and you and your husband, Linhardt, had nothing to do. Judging by the way that the light was slowly shining into your home, you realize that it was definitely later than you had planned to sleep.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sitting up slowly and letting out another yawn, you wipe the sleep from your eyes and look over at the suspiciously empty space next to you. You quickly finish sitting up, and a twinge of concern swept over you. Linhardt was one known to sleep in, even more so to just sleep at </span>
  <em>
    <span>any</span>
  </em>
  <span> time, so not having him in bed was a bit concerning.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>However, your fears were laid to rest when you heard a yawn from across the room, as Linhardt came walking, well, </span>
  <em>
    <span>waddling</span>
  </em>
  <span> out of the bathroom that was attached to the bedroom, clad only in a pair of green undergarments. You felt a warmth come over you seeing Linhardt pregnant with his and your child. Linhardt had been hard at work figuring out how to do this since his academy days, and had finally put it into practice after you two were betrothed. Although he phrased it as, “Simply a way to further crest research by having children with someone who was crestless,” and that “a good sample of about five,” would do, you saw through his research façade and knew he wanted a large family with you.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“What’s with the look of worry, Y/N?” Linhardt asked, climbing back into bed. “Pregnancy does make one go to the bathroom more, but I wouldn’t expect it to cause such worry for you.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, you kissed him on the cheek and cuddled into him, resting one hand on his swollen stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“You’re usually in bed with me still, so I was worried a bit.” You replied, giving him another kiss. “How are they treating you? Not too rough I hope.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Linhardt smiled. “I see. You know I end up back in bed sooner rather than later. Also they’re the reason why I’m a bit behind. I was giving myself a little check-up.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Humming, you stroked Linhardt’s cheek, causing him to blush. By luck (or some magic meddling that Linhardt wouldn’t admit to), Linhardt had ended up pregnant with twins on the first go. Naturally, that came with more risks, so in addition to Linhardt’s magic, they enlisted the help of Manuela and Mercedes to monitor the pregnancy.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>But perhaps one of the coolest things, Y/N thought, was the fact Linhardt and the others came up with a way to </span>
  <em>
    <span>see</span>
  </em>
  <span> inside the womb. At any time Linhardt could use a bit of magic to make the womb transparent, and you or anyone could look at the babies inside. It was amazing, and a testament to his and the other’s skills. This also allowed you to find out the sexes of your babies, much sooner than birth as it had been, but neither you nor Linhardt would fret over that. Neither of you cared for a rigid gender based on sex identity, and would hopefully show the two a caring environment all the same.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Y/N?” Linhardt asked with concern in his voice. “You seem like your spacing again.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>You blinked back into reality. “Oh! Sorry. I got lost in thought again thinking about how amazing you are to have come up with this, and how incredible you look.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Blushing, Linhardt looked away. “W-well, it was just a bit of research is all. And I guess what they say about a pregnant woman’s glow is true.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Chuckling, you peppered kisses along his neck, and gave his belly a graceful stroke. Almost instantly you were greeted from movement within, which sent ripples across Linhardt’s stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“That is so amazing, Linhardt.” You said. “I never tire of seeing it.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Neither do I, Y/N.” Linhardt smiled. “They seem to move the most whenever they hear your voice or feel your touch.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Now it was your turn to blush, feeling an immense wave of happiness creep over you, causing you to stroke Linhardt’s cheek and place a soft kiss on his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“I love you, Linhardt. With all my being.” You said, leaving your hand on his cheek.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“As do I.” Linhardt replied, stoking your cheek. “I never thought I’d find someone as fascinating as you.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Is there anything I can do for you, my love?”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Before Linhardt could answer, his stomach growled, causing you to chuckle, and Linhardt to blush.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>“Some breakfast would be nice.” He replied sheepishly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“I’ll get to that right away.” You said, pulling back the covers. “In bed today?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Hmm… I’ll join you in the kitchen. I’m going to laze around here for a bit longer, and no, I won’t fall back asleep.”</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Laughing softly as you got out of bed, you adjusted your nightgown and began heading towards the kitchen to make Linhardt his breakfast, and some for yourself of course.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Who knew that domestic life with your pregnant husband could be so fulfilling?</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>